


Just Watch

by VelvetNightmare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Radulov just wants to please his captain, Tyler making Jamie watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetNightmare/pseuds/VelvetNightmare
Summary: Idea taken from the Insta stories where Tyler and Rads are playing pool in Jamie's house.Tyler wants to put on a show for Jamie with the help of Radulov's assistance.





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to the wonderful, amazing TheNaughtyVirgin for going over everything and correcting my mistakes. <3

Jamie Benn’s house was full of fellow Stars players partaking in a small get together. After everyone enjoyed themselves playing Fantasy Football while sitting in the living room, they dispersed into areas around the house. Jamie was playing host and making sure everyone had what they needed. He came upon Tyler Seguin and Alexander Radulov playing pool in the billiard room. Jamie made a quick check on them, knowing that they were fine since they both had been to his house many times, especially Tyler. Jamie stayed just a second longer to watch them, more specifically Tyler. Tyler's gorgeous body stretched over the table, his long arms positioning the pool stick to get just the right shot, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his lips as he concentrated. Not to mention this was all in front of the framed jerseys from Jamie's previous teams. Jamie wanted to watch Tyler all night. Alas, he had other things to do. 

The night started ending about half an hour after Jamie's rounds. The fellow Stars had all left except for Tyler. Jamie knew Tyler would want to stay the night. He headed to the last place he saw Tyler, the billiard room, and was surprised to see him still playing. Tyler looked up and saw Jamie.

“Hello, my Jameson,” Tyler said and smiled as he stood up. 

“No, Rads?” Jamie questioned. He looked around the room. There was a dining chair placed at the opposite end of the table, facing the jerseys on the wall. He thought it was odd but figured that maybe they brought it in when they started getting tired of waiting on each other for their turns. “I didn't even see him leave. Weird. He didn't even say goodbye.” 

Tyler shrugged and placed his stick down across the table. He walked up to Jamie, placed his hands on his hips and gave him a short kiss. Jamie put his hands on Tyler's biceps and held him close. He studied Tyler's face and saw that he had a mischievous look in his eye for some reason. 

“Oh, no, what are you planning?” Jamie asked Tyler. He knew Tyler all too well. 

“You'll see,” Tyler giggled. 

He kissed Jamie again and lead him to the chair. As Jamie started to put two and two together, he realized that he was going to get a show. Jamie felt his blood drop to his cock and start to fill it. They reached the chair and Tyler turned and kissed Jamie deeply. He glided his hands around Jamie until he found his hips then guided him down to the chair. Jamie broke the kiss, sat down, grabbed a handful of Tyler’s ass, and brought him into the space between his legs. 

“Jamie!” Tyler giggled.

“What?” Jamie questioned and tried to feign innocence. 

Tyler shook his head and grabbed Jamie's hands. 

“Place these behind the chair,” he instructed. 

Jamie dutifully did as he was told and clasped his hands behind the chair.  _ It's been awhile since we've tied each other up,  _ Jamie thought.

Tyler grabbed a silk tie he had stuffed inside his pocket and knotted Jamie’s wrists together. He then tied them to the lowest bar on the back of the chair. He carefully ran his fingers around his knots and loops, making sure they weren’t too tight to cut circulation, but just enough to restrain. He stood up and moved in front of Jamie, admiring his work. Jamie already looked hot and bothered and Tyler loved it. His eyes ran up and down Jamie’s thick, muscular body; it was easy to see its definition in the comfortable t-shirt and gray shorts he wore. Tyler's eyes focused in on Jamie’s crotch. With Jamie’s legs slightly spread, Tyler could tell Jamie was fattening up, almost to the point where his cock was straining against the fabric. Tyler’s eyes flicked up to Jamie’s and Tyler made a show of licking his lips bewitchingly. Jamie cleared his throat. 

Tyler walked to the rear side of the pool table, running his fingers along the edge where the felt and wood met. He leaned flush against it, spreading his arms out in front of him and lowering himself onto the table, making sure his ass was high in the air.

“Fuck, Tyler,” Jamie breathed out. Tyler’s body, even if it was slightly hidden from view by a t-shirt and sweatpants, was still delicious and a sight to behold. Jamie wanted to keep the image of him stretched out on the pool table, ass up, in front of his jerseys, in his mind forever. 

“I’m ready, Rads,” Tyler said quietly.   
  


“What?” Jamie questioned; it felt like time and his blood had stopped altogether.

Radulov came in from around the doorway, shirtless. His thick, black, hairy, chest was already slightly pink, as if his heart rate was up. His black athletic shorts did not conceal his hard cock in the least as it swayed while he walked up behind Tyler.

“WHAT?!” Jamie yelled. A million questions were racing in his head.  _ How does Radu know about us? Why is he still here? What happens if he tells someone? What will the team think?  _

Jamie’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw Radulov’s fingers hook into Tyler’s sweatpants’ elastic and guide them down to the floor. Tyler moved his legs out of the bunched up remains. Rads slowly rose back up and kissed Tyler’s right ass cheek, which made Tyler giggle. Rads pushed his shorts down to the floor, took a leg out and then used it to spread Tyler’s legs lewdly. The quick sweeping of his foot from side to side did the trick before he grabbed his heavy, hard cock in his hand.

Jamie’s eyes switched to Tyler, who was now propped on his elbows and had his eyes pinched shut.  _ Radu isn’t as big as me, but there is no way Seggy can take him without prep,  _ Jamie thought to himself. He started to struggle in his restraints.

Radulov lined himself up and pushed in. His lips parted and he let out a long groan as his cock’s head passed through Tyler’s rim and into his welcoming, tight hole. His shaft slid in with ease and he couldn’t help but let out a short sigh when he felt Tyler’s warm insides grab around him. Tyler’s head hung between his shoulders as he relaxed around Rads. Jamie couldn’t take it anymore.

“Radulov, if you love being alive, you will fucking quit now!” Jamie spat at him.

Tyler and Radulov both looked at Jamie, wide eyed. His face was red and they could almost see the fumes coming from him. There was a quick pause before Tyler’s torso suddenly dropped to the table. Radulov was able to snake an arm around Tyler’s waist so that his abdomen didn’t press too uncomfortably against the table. 

“Radu, fucking move!” Tyler hissed out as he turned his face to the side to breathe. Radulov looked at Jamie, waiting for some sort of “go-ahead” from his Captain.“If you so much as move, or even hurt him, I will end you,” Jamie threatened. All friendship or teammate relationship was off the table. Jamie was mad and he was seeing red. His blood pressure was up and he started to sweat. He really tried to untie his hands now.  _ Damnit,  _ he thought,  _ Tyler did a good job. _ He struggled a bit more until finally a soft reassurance came from Tyler.

“Jamie, stop it. I asked Rads to do this for me. I’m fine. I’m prepped. I wanted to put on a show for you because I know you like it so much. So, please, just watch and enjoy it,” Tyler told Jamie. “Now, Rads,” he said, propping himself back up on his elbows, turning his head to the side, “Fuck me and make your Captain proud. Show your Captain you have strength and endurance and that you want to please him.”

Radulov didn’t need more incentive and started thrusting with more purpose, slowly at first, unsure of what Tyler could take without it hurting. He looked up at Jamie, who was now a little more relaxed while sitting in the chair and saw that he was fixated on Tyler, as if Tyler was his prized possession. Something delicate, maybe made out of porcelain, and Jamie seemed afraid it would break. Radulov tried to think back to earlier that night when Tyler had so tactfully lured him into his plan and promised that it would be the best idea ever, but Radu’s chain of thought was cut there. The sensation on his cock was going to his head, making remembering events much harder. He accelerated the movement of his hips and drew his attention to Tyler, who was definitely making a show of it. It was a sobering reminder that this was about Tyler and Jamie.

Tyler adjusted himself constantly. He braced himself on his hands, on his elbows; he even stood up and leaned back against Rads. Sometimes filth ran out of his mouth, “Fuck me. I want you to prove to us that you’re at your best”. Sometimes it was a compliment like, “Rads, oh my god, your cock feels so amazing. You’re so thick.” Mostly, though, it was just lustful sounds, “unf”s and “ah”s.

Radulov didn’t know when, but sometime during their adventure, his mind switched to his need instead of this show Tyler had planned. His pace picked up and he was fucking Tyler for real. Tyler’s hole grabbed at him with each thrust. Their lubed up body parts were making the most obscene squelching noises. Tyler felt so good around him and he sensed that Tyler knew it too. He looked at Jamie, who was staring straight at him, and he felt the need to pump faster. Jamie knew, he could feel it. The feeling in the air switched. 

Radulov grabbed at Tyler’s shoulders, bringing him back up against him and pulling his shirt off. Tyler was a little surprised by this act, but thought no more about it when Radulov’s hands rubbed his chest. His hard, calloused hands and fingers grazed and twisted Tyler’s sensitive nipples. With Tyler leaning against him, he was able to look down at Tyler’s cock. It was pale and smooth looking with a light pink head. He wasn’t fully hard and Radulov recalled that earlier that night, when discussing details, Tyler told him that he wouldn’t get fully hard and to not take it personally. Well, that failed because Rads did take it personally. He pushed Tyler down on the pool table.

“You not get hard for me, Seg? I know you tell me but I know you feel good. I feel good. We see,” Radulov said.

Jamie, who had been quiet and intently watching the situation unfold, now spoke up.   
  


“Rads?” He questioned with slight caution aimed at the Russian.

Radulov ignored him. He knew Tyler would be fine. He drove into Tyler’s ass, warranting hiccuped sounds from Tyler who was pinned between the table and Radulov’s big, strong body. Radulov could feel pressure building at the base of his spine. Tyler had told Radulov that he couldn’t come in him; that was specifically reserved for Jamie. He quickly pulled out and with a few short strokes near the head of his cock, he spilled all over Tyler’s ass and lower back. He milked himself dry and was panting when he took his hand off of Tyler’s upper back. Tyler stood up from his position while Rads caught his breath and grabbed his discarded shorts on the floor, then used them to wipe off Tyler.

“I hope I did good job,” he said as he flashed his toothless grin then walked out. Jamie and Tyler’s eyes followed him out. They heard the front door shut and his car start before making eye contact with each other.

Jamie’s eyes were full of worry. He wanted to do everything to make sure Tyler was okay and safe, even though he knew this was all consensual and some part of a big plan for something later in Tyler’s head. He studied Tyler’s naked body, eventually making his way up to Tyler’s face. There was a smirk on his lips. Jamie’s body had forgot all about the hard on when watching the earlier events take place but seeing that smirk plastered on Tyler’s face rushed the blood to one particular spot. Tyler made his way back to his captain, tied to the chair, and sat on his lap. 

“Did you like that, my big Benn?” Tyler asked him, looping his arms around Jamie’s neck. “Rads wanted to please you. He wanted to show you he’s worthy of being on  _ your _ team another year.” He kissed Jamie on his left cheek, more like a quick peck of his lips than a real kiss. “What power you must have to do that to a man...” He kissed the right cheek the same way and let his lips linger there. Tyler was hitting all of Jamie’s kinks. He liked being reminded that he was captain, that what he said mattered, but one thing Tyler left out was how protective Jamie was over him. 

“Too bad he had to use something of yours to prove himself. I need you to reclaim me. Make me yours again. Only yours,” Tyler whispered in Jamie’s ear before pulling away.  _ Ah, there it is, _ Jamie thought. Those words went straight to his dick. Jamie’s gray shorts were very uncomfortable by now.   
  


“Get me the hell out of these knots and I’ll make sure you know that you are mine and mine alone,” he told Tyler. 

Tyler smiled and removed himself from Jamie’s lap. He knelt down behind the chair and untied Jamie.

“Hey, Seggy, what did Radulov mean when you said you wouldn’t get hard?” Jamie asked, turning in the chair and rubbing his wrists. 

They both had stood up and Tyler chuckled and looked down, obviously blushing. 

“It’s too embarrassing, Jamie. I’m not telling,” Tyler told him shyly.

Jamie grabbed Tyler and held him close. He rubbed his aching bulge upward against Tyler’s crotch and noticed that Tyler’s cock was hard and wet with precum. Both men moaned at the sensation of each other.

“You’re hard now, so what gives?” Jamie questioned him.

“Because, Chubbs,” Tyler responded dryly, trying to be nonchalant, “I, for some reason, only get hard for you.”

Jamie placed his hands on each side of Tyler’s face and kissed him as deeply as he could.

“I fucking love you; I hope you know that,” Jamie told Tyler while looking directly into his eyes. A mile wide smile spread across Tyler’s lips and Jamie couldn’t help but reciprocate it. “Go take a shower. I’m going to reclaim you as mine, yes, but I also am going to make love to you,” Jamie told Tyler and then smacked his ass. Tyler laughed and they both headed upstairs.

 


End file.
